· Unpreparedness ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Para Edward no hay nada más allá del fútbol y su panda de chicos futboleros. Ama el fútbol y detesta a las chicas junto con todos sus amigos. Hasta que Bella, una chica completamente diferente a las demás, le sorprenderá y cambiará su mundo completamente.


**~Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece.

**~Título: **_Unpreparedness Fic paralelo a Loveness (Bella's Point of Vist)_

**~Autor: **_Leon/Blume/Annika_

**~Parings: **_Por ahora ninguna._

**~Rated: **_K_

**~Advertencias:** _Universo Alterno. Todos Humanos. Out Of Character (Personalidad distinta a la original). Casi Todos son niños. _

**~Tipo de fic:** _Obviamente un long-fic_ XD

**~Sumario Completo: **_Para Edward no hay nada más allá del fútbol y su panda de chicos futboleros. Ama el fútbol y detesta a las "chicas" junto con todos sus amigos. Esto es así hasta que Bella, una chica completamente diferente a las demás, le sorprenda y cambie su mundo completamente. TH. AU. Edward POV._

**U**npreparedness

**-**

**Capítulo 1:**

_Verano_

**_._**

_**.**  
_

**E**l verano había comenzado.

Eso sólo significaba tres cosas: fútbol, más fútbol y sólo fútbol. No podía hacerme más feliz. Comenzaba a imaginarme todo lo que sería de este grandioso verano. Levantarse temprano e irse directamente al campo para el entreno, pases relámpago y chutazos potentes sin parar, para después contar historias chistosas y de miedo en la casita de árbol tomando nuestros y aire fresco azotando nuestros cabellos húmedos para después regresar y volver a jugar fut hasta la puesta de sol.

El momento del día más triste porque cada vez que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, significaba una cosa: no más fútbol hasta el día siguiente. ¿Saben lo que eso significaba para mí? Horas eternas sin hacer nada más que pensar en el fútbol, porque ni siquiera podía jugar en mi propia casa ¿¡Qué clase de injusticia era esa!?

En cambio Emmett, mi mejor amigo, sí podía hacerlo… ¡hasta en su habitación! Pero gracias a mi madre y a la tonta de mi hermana no podía hacerlo después de tantas lámparas y vidrios rotos. Es que simplemente ellas no entendían (ni les importaba) que alguien como yo no podía vivir sin el fútbol.

Pero ahora prefería no pensar en eso, sino en todo lo que me esperaba durante los días de verano. Mi cumpleaños había pasado hace como dos semanas y media, así que mamá me había comprado unas nuevas botas para jugar al fútbol. Botas que no había podido utilizar ni una sola vez desde esa entonces y que comenzaban a picarme en los pies.

Mi madre era demasiado mala conmigo y también mi padre lo era, ellos no me dejaban jugar al fútbol cuando iba a la escuela porque decían que eso empezaba a convertirse en un… en una adicción o enfermiza obsesión y que eso podría afectar mis notas en la escuela pero… ¿a quién le importaba la escuela? Bueno, al menos a mí no.

Así que como podrán darse cuenta los peores y frustrantes días de mi vida eran durante los periodos de escuela, aburridos y sin fútbol. Sólo me permitían jugarlo los fines de semana, pero no todo el día como solía hacerlo en verano. Mientras que en verano…

Hoy salíamos de la escuela, por fin después de tantos días de espera había llegado el día tan ansiado. El timbre de finalizando las aburridas clases sonó por toda la escuela y pude escuchar todos los gritos jubilosos y llenos de alivio. Podríamos olvidarnos de la escuela por dos meses.

Esperaba que desde ya pudiésemos comenzar con los entrenos, pero había veces que los adultos eran _muy_ pesados.

—¡Hey, Edward! —escuché que me llamaban. Rodé los ojos en cuanto reconocí _aquella_ voz.

—¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Alice? —pregunté de malas maneras. Odiaba a mi hermana, es decir sí, la quería como todo hermano quiere a su hermana, pero ella simplemente era _insoportablemente insoportable_.

Ella me hacía la vida imposible con todas las tonterías que hacía todo el tiempo, nos molestaba a mis colegas y a mí cuando jugábamos fútbol porque mi madre siempre nos la enjaretaba para que fuese con nosotros. Según ella para "confraternizar" entre todos y ella no estuviese tan sola.

Eso significaba para mí horas agónicas llenas de _Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward. _Quejándose y gritando todo el tiempo quién sabe cuántas sandeces, pero simplemente era fastidioso. Por supuesto que yo no accedía tan fácilmente, a veces me vengaba y me las arreglaba para dejarla sola en el bosque y que regresara a casa como pudiera.

Lástima que habían sido tan pocas veces, ella cada vez que le hacía eso me acusaba con mamá y casi lograba que me matara. Pero eso ya será otra historia, ahora no importa.

—¿Perdona? ¿pero que ha dicho mamá sobre sus modales, jovencito? —se burló ella frunciendo el ceño. Imitando a mamá de una manera muy parecida, cosa que me irritó.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué se te ofrece, Alice? —pregunté suspirando exasperado. Jasper siempre me había dicho que cuando una chica te hablaba o algo así debías de preguntarle _¿Qué se te ofrece? _Pero a mí se me hacía una tontería. Jasper a veces era muy tonto, algo débil y se dejaba llevar, pero aun así era mi mejor amigo.

—¡Eso sólo lo dice, _Jazz! _—exclamó Alice con tono acusador. Me pegué en la frente cuando mencionó uno de sus estúpidos apodos, mi adorada hermana se las había arreglado para ponernos apodos basados en los diminutivos de nuestros nombres. Que sonaban de una manera cursi y algo patética. Y lo peor era que mamá nos llamaba así.

Esa era una de las razones por las que detestaba a las chicas. Eran tan odiosas y exasperantes. Tan tontas y difíciles de entender.

—¿Y? Puedo decirlo si yo quiero, él no lo ha inventado —repliqué.

—Sí, pero la diferencia es que a él si le queda! —saltó alegremente, gritando con esa voz que te lastimaba los oídos.

—¡Bien! ¿Sólo venías a decirme lo mucho que te agrada Jasper? —dije sarcásticamente. Sabía que a mi hermana le agradaba _más de la cuenta _mi mejor amigo, podía verlo porque ellos siempre eran los que se hablaban, aun cuando se suponía que odiábamos a las chicas. Pero Jasper era demasiado amable o algo así.

Lo único bueno del asunto es que a él no parecía agradarle tanto Alice como ella lo hacía, cosa que me hacía mucha gracia y me burlaba constantemente de ella. Alice como siempre lo negaba, sólo decía que era el único chico que había conocido en su cortísima vida que valía la pena conocer y que por eso le caía muy bien.

—¡Claro que no! Cómo sea, sólo venía a decirte que antes de que planees nada, te recuerdo que mamá dijo que vendría por nosotros —cantó con horripilante e insoportable voz chillona.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¡Ya lo sabes! ¡Recuerda que es obligatorio hacer la tarea el mismo día que salimos de vacaciones!

—¿Tenías que recodármelo? —refunfuñé molesto con Alice.

Mamá tenía esa tonta idea de que hiciésemos la tarea que la aburrida de mi profesora nos dejaba para el verano, según para que tuviésemos algo productivo en que entretenernos… como ella no hacía nada divertido, justo el mismo día que terminaba la escuela debíamos hacerla si queríamos pasar buenas vacaciones.

Ella decía que era para que ya no tuviésemos nada que hacer el resto de las vacaciones y no tuviésemos que estar haciéndola a la última hora, como la mayoría de mis colegas lo hacían. Pero claro, ellos no tenían una mamá anormal como la mía. Así que, en vez de disfrutar la primera tarde sin deberes y sin más escuela, teníamos que ir a casa a hacer la tarea.

Era algo así como una regla.

Estábamos frente a las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela prácticamente vacía, esperando a mi mamá. A mí se me hacía algo tonto tener que esperar a que mamá viniese por nosotros para ir a casa, pudiendo irme solo en mi bici, pero ella insistía en venir por nosotros. Era peor para ella, tenía que conducir hasta aquí para volver a regresar a lo tonto. ¿Quién la entendía?

La casa ni siquiera estaba lejos, llegabas rápido en bici pero aun así no me lo permitía. Y menos el pesado de mi papá, que por cierto, estaba en un viaje de convención o algo así por suerte. Así que no empezaría a decir que estaba excesivamente obsesionado y comenzaría a reprenderme como solía hacer cada vez que me veía jugando fútbol.

Pronto vi el auto plateado de mamá, suspiré haciendo una mueca mientras esperaba con la tonta de mi hermana a que ella se detuviera para que subiésemos como de costumbre. Ella se detuvo, Alice corrió hacia el auto, abrió la puerta y se saltó al interior del auto mientras yo le seguía no _tan_ alegre como ella.

Cerré la puerta del auto una vez que estuve adentro y dejé mi mochila en mis pies, mientras sentía como mamá me daba un fuerte beso en la mejilla, estaba seguro de que me había dejado rojo.

—Mamá… —me quejé por enésima vez en mi vida. Ella como siempre no me hizo caso.

—¿Cómo les ha ido, corazones?

—¡Bien! —exclamó Alice al tiempo que yo resoplaba, después me miró y añadió: —¡_Eddie_ está enojado porque no pudo ir con sus amigos a jugar!

—_Eddie_, sabes que primero tenemos que hacer los deberes —Gruñí bajito cuando mamá dijo ese estúpido nombre, que Alice había comenzado a decir. Ella siempre lo usaba cada vez que me regañaba y no entendía la razón, pero sólo lograba molestarme.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, pero no me digas así —gruñí de mal manera. Cuando miré hacia la ventana me di cuenta de que ya habíamos avanzado, pero no me había dado cuenta.

Llegamos pronto a la casa, prácticamente no nos tardamos nada. Estacionó el auto en el lugar de siempre y bajé de él junto con mi mochila, cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Alice quién me miró desde adentro frunciendo el ceño. Sonreí de lado mientras me reía entre dientes y me daba la vuelta para entrar a casa.

Me subí directamente a mi habitación, todavía algo molesto. Allí me quedé sentado haciendo nada más que ver la pared sin hacer algo en realidad. Hasta que de pronto escuché un familiar ruido en mi ventana. Me levanté y me asomé por ella, allí estaba mi mejor amigo, Emmett, en su bici mirándome.

—¡Hey, ¿no vendrás a jugar?! —preguntó desde allá abajo.

—No, recuerda que tengo que hacer mi tarea —gruñí molesto al tiempo que recordaba. Él comenzó a reírse como siempre.

—Oh, es cierto, el pobre tiene que quedarse a hacer su tarea —se burló.—Oh, vamos, ¿no puedes escaparte? —añadió.

—Cr… —comencé, pero entonces escuché un ruido detrás de mí y me volví para ver qué era. Allí estaba mi mamá, mirándome con las dos manos en sus caderas.

—Jovencito, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —me preguntó mamá arqueando las cejas. Maldición.

—Yo… sólo hablaba con Emmett —contesté.

—No estarán planeando nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó, pero a mí me pareció algo así como una advertencia. Negué con la cabeza.—Eso espero, vamos, te espero abajo.

—Bien —contesté de mala gana. Ella Salió de mi habitación y volví de nuevo para ver que Emmett seguía allí, esperando. Negué con la cabeza.

—No, ya sabes cómo es —me quejé resoplando.

—Oh, genial, entonces… espero verte mañana —dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros, algo desanimado.

—Sí, supongo que sí —repliqué al tiempo que él se daba la vuelta en su bici y se alejaba echándome una última mirada. Suspiré mientras lo veía alejarse, pensando en toda la tarea que me esperaba.—Vaya mierda —dije para mí mismo mientras me daba la vuelta para bajar con la malvada de mi madre y la fastidiosa de mi hermana.

**N/A:**

XD Espero que no haya sido muy malo y que les haya gustado un poco, es que la verdad no estoy muy segura de que vaya a quedar bien, pero tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo. Cómo habrán leído anteriormente, este fic será únicamente desde el punto de vista de Edward. Espero que les vaya gustando. Jaja La mayoría de los sucesos de aquí están basados en vida real, así solía ser cuando era más pequeña xD Lo bueno es que mi mamá dejó de ser así con el paso del tiempo =)

En los próximos capítulos se irá sabiendo más del resto de los amigos de Edward (la panda), de él mismo y demás, de todas formas espero que no haya sido muy confuso.

Por si no leyeron, también hay otro paralelo a este llamado **Loveness** sólo que ese es desde el punto de vista de Bella y ya van cinco capítulos. Espero poder subir el viernes el siguiente capítulo. Pero aun así no es necesario leerlo para entenderle a este, pero pueden pasarse si gustan ;)

Díganme qué les pareció ^^Me voy que ahora si tengo que estudiar U__ú

Besos,

**Leon.**


End file.
